


Wraith

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Horror, mentioned necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: How Voldemort got a new body.





	Wraith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 7 prompt: the bad thing no one talks about
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/RDLMB8Z.jpg)

"Wormtail," the reedy whisper called him. When Peter looked at his master's ghost-like visage he swallowed. Even as a wraith the Dark Lord terrified him.

"Y-y-yes, my Lord?"

"I need a body."

"Yes, of c-c-course," he said, waiting with his head bowed, hoping he wasn't angering his Lord by not going to procure a body from the nearby village. He heard Bertha Jorkins coming round from the last bout of torture. Her mind was going to be gone soon and he wondered if the Dark Lord was just going to want to kill when he collected the last of her memories.

"Not just any body. I need something small that I can possess entirely. Something without will or eagerness."

"A c-child, my Lord?" Peter looked up at the Dark Lord's translucent features to try and understand what he was asking.

"A baby. Newly born."

"Where am I suppose to find—"

"We have the woman. You just need to impregnate her. I'm assuming twelve years as a rat hasn't caused problems, has it?" Peter hadn't thought so but he hadn't actually had the urge to try it out. It functioned for him in the ways he needed at least. He shook his head and stared with wide eyes at the wraith. "Then get to it. I don't want to be a wraith any longer than I have to."

"Don't you want t-t-to, you know, b-b-break her mind first?" Peter asked, somewhat awed at his master's request.

"If I break her mind she won't put up much of a fight, Wormtail. You don't want to fuck a corpse. Trust me."


End file.
